wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Drought
For the Pokémon-Based OC Contest! Appearance Though their scale color makes their SkyWing ancestry more obvious, Drought definitely takes after their SandWing mother more. Their build is almost entirely SandWing, lacking even the twisting horns of a SkyWing or their large wings. However, they also lack a tail barb, and there are slight differences in the scale pattern and shape of their face that also make it clear that they're half SkyWing. The sail going down their back is also a bit different- the edges are sharper, and in a few spots, it seems like the shape of it is closer to spikes than a normal SandWing sail. Their main scales are a shade of deep ruby red. Black markings edge a row of scales along their sides and legs, looking almost as though they were halfway through being black diamond patterns, then just gave up. They also have some black markings around their eyes, which go down to their mouth and above their ears. Their sail is a darker red than their main scales, with a few damaged spots here and there from their fights with their half sibling. Their wing membranes and underbelly are a lighter shade of desaturated grayish red. Rather than curving upwards slightly like the average SandWing's horns do, Drought's are mostly straight. They're dull white, a color they share with their claws and the spikes on their snout and side of their face. Rather than having a black tongue like many SandWings, Drought's is just plain pink. They're relatively tall and have a muscular build, although they also have a noticeably bad posture and usually slouch quite a bit. Still, it doesn't make them look any less intimidating, especially since they usually don't look very happy at all. Their typical expression seems relatively angry even when they really aren't, with their yellow eyes looking irritable and tired. They always wear an ancient-looking gold bracelet that's clearly been polished but still shows signs of its age in how scuffed and scratched it is in certain spots. Strange engravings decorate the bracelet, and a shiny, round ruby is embedded in the front of it. Oddly, the ruby itself seems perfectly smooth and undamaged. Personality Drought is a dragon who has changed quite a bit throughout their long life. Hundreds of years ago, when they were younger, Drought was a force to be reckoned with. They were a fiercely determined dragon, one who was unstoppable in their pursuit of what they wanted. Their strong-willed nature lead them to be a fearless and efficient general- they were well-known for their tendency to keep fighting until they either won or lost too many soldiers to reasonably continue on. They were patient and slow to anger (unless, of course, the dragon that was bothering them was Drizzle), which also helped them in their career- they were able to wait out opposing sides, or stay level-headed in tense situations in battle. They loved what they did. They loved that they were a hero to the tribe they had chosen to live with. Every battle they won was not just a win for the growing SandWing tribe, it was a personal success for Drought, who craved the praise and awe of other dragons and had always hated to fail. Unfortunately, like all dragons, Drought had a variety of negative aspects to their personality as well. Their determination often edged on being overly stubborn. They were dismissive of the ideas of others, especially if they ever felt like someone was trying to one-up them or make them look stupid- and this happened often enough to cause problems. Their refusal to back down led to some of the dragons who fought under them being hurt or killed needlessly. When their patience wore out and they finally lost their temper, Drought's rage was always destructive. They were the type to yell at others in frustration even if they weren't part of the problem, or break things, or go too far with their insults out of spite. They could also be rather petty towards those they disliked. In the end, it was their stubbornness and rage that caused others to worry that they were going too far, and why they were sealed away for fear of the destruction they may have caused. Now, Drought is mostly just tired. They spend most of their time sleeping. When they're awake, they spend most of that time thinking over their situation. Part of them does feel some remorse for the actions that led to them losing their position in the SandWing army and being imprisoned- though they also hold quite a bit of resentment towards Ozone and the SandWings for sticking them in a cave for the rest of time instead of taking some sort of different approach. They don't feel as much anger towards Ozone as they do the SandWings, of course. They don't want to. But still- they miss the feeling of the sun on their scales. They miss being able to eat more than just whatever they find in the cavern. They miss being able to see more than the same stone walls every day. It's impossible for them not to feel at least a little angry at the one who helped take all of that away from them. However, even in their isolation, if they're at all lonely, they certainly don't show it. Anyone who intrudes in their cavern is told to leave and let Drought be in peace. If ever words aren't enough- and considering Drought's intimidating appearance, they usually are- Drought isn't above using physical strength to drive other dragons from their prison. Occasionally, aspects of their old nature still shine through, even now. Despite having experienced years of failed attempts to find secret exits to the cavern or to simply force their way out, Drought still occasionally tries to escape again. After all, they firmly believe to this day that it's better to try and fail than to not try at all. And deep down...Drought still thinks they were in the right. At least, mostly in the right. If they ever get free, they want to try to fulfill their goal again- but this time, they don't plan on working for whoever's in charge of the SandWings now. They would do it for themselves- to prove they could succeed where they had failed before. History Drought's story- and the stories of both of their half-siblings- started with a minor SkyWing noble by the name of Climate. Climate, while nowhere near as important or wealthy or well-known as he claimed to be, would often exaggerate his position in order to intimidate other SkyWings...or impress dragons from other tribes. He especially liked to use it to get the attention of pretty dragonesses while he was away from the SkyWing kingdom. He wasn't the type to care whether or not they were already in a relationship or what happened to them after the nights they spent together. It caused problems for everyone involved, to say the least. Most notably, it caused 3 small, colorful problems for Climate- eggs from a tiny handful of dragons who had managed to find him again after he ditched them. The first was a RainWing who knew her dragonet would never be able to blend in with the colorful rainforest tribe. The second was a SandWing whose parents, she said, would smash the egg instantly should they ever see it. The third was a SeaWing who begged Climate to take their egg because she was to be married shortly and her fiancé couldn't know that she had been with a traveling SkyWing. Of course, Climate didn't want to keep the eggs, either. Once he returned to the SkyWing kingdom, he wanted to rid himself of the results of what his parents- and the higher-ranking nobles- would surely refer to as simply "fooling around with lesser tribes" as quickly as he could. So Climate decided he'd sell the 3 eggs. In his mind, it was the best solution- a way to turn around an awkward situation and make a nice profit in the process. What happened to the eggs next wasn't his problem, so long as no one figured out who had fathered them. It was by pure luck that Welkin noticed what was going on before a more unscrupulous dragon did. Disgusted by the actions of their fellow SkyWing and concerned for the dragonets in the hybrid eggs, Welkin begrudgingly handed over some of their money in exchange for the eggs. Climate, of course, was nothing but pleased by how quickly his plan had worked. He was unperturbed by Welkin's anger, too- in his mind, he had simply found a "reliable customer" to help clean up ,"the future accidents, too!" and he made sure Welkin knew it. He barely even acknowledged the stern rant Welkin gave him about how he needed to be a more responsible dragon and how he couldn't just depend on others to sort everything out for him. In the end, Welkin never did see Climate again. Part of them hoped that he had changed after their encounter...but they still couldn't help but think that really, it probably just had something to do with an unfortunate event they heard about around 2 months later. A somewhat wealthy SkyWing's son was murdered, with the killer being the furious husband of a soldier. It didn't take a mind reader to guess what the husband had been mad about. In the months following that, Welkin did their best to prepare for their unexpected new dragonets. Eventually, the first of the eggs hatched- the RainWing hybrid. Welkin dubbed the little jade-green hatchling Ozone. In the weeks after that, the other two eggs hatched. The SandWing hybrid hatched next. Welkin named them Drought. When the third egg eventually hatched, Welkin decided to continue the weather names with Drizzle. Welkin did their best as a parent for the three dragonets. They worked hard to make sure Ozone, Drought, and Drizzle were safe and healthy, with enough to eat and ways to keep entertained and happy even when Welkin was away. Welkin also never shied away from telling the dragonets about their biological father, believing it was important for them to know about him. However, it was still clear to all three of them that Welkin was their parent, not Climate, whether they were related by blood or not. However, as with anything, there were a few problems. Obviously, Welkin couldn't stay with them all the time. They, of course, faced the occasional disgusted look or insult based on them being hybrids from their neighbors or the other SkyWings they met on the streets and in shops. And there was also the fact that Drought couldn't stand Drizzle. From as early as they can remember, Drought just hated their half-SeaWing sibling. It started with petty arguments about toys when they were still very young, and as they grew older, it just escalated from there. It seemed the two just couldn't get along on anything for whatever reason. Welkin did their best to keep things calm, but when they were at work or off to buy food, the fighting would usually begin again. Occasionally, they'd even attack each other physically. This always stressed Ozone out quite a bit. The RainWing-SkyWing hated to see their beloved siblings unhappy and at odds with each other, so they often took it upon themselves to keep the peace whenever they could. Fortunately, they were pretty good at it. They seemed to always know what to say, though it also certainly helped that while Drought and Drizzle disliked each other, they both cared for and liked Ozone. Years passed, and eventually, the 3 siblings grew old enough to leave home. Welkin was saddened by this, of course, but proud, too- and they knew that this was just how things were. However, they wanted to give their children each a gift before they went off on their own- something they'd secretly had ready for a long time. They presented the three with polished bracelets, each with a gleaming gemstone embedded in the center that matched the colors of their scales. They also offered them something else- something even more special: an enchantment on each bracelet, meant to give the wearer the ability to cast a few enchantments of their own. Welkin was an animus. The intention was to give the siblings something they would hopefully use carefully, only if they had to, hopefully far in the future. To save themselves if they ever got into horrible danger, to help an injured friend...Welkin made it clear that they hoped- and believed- the siblings would use their gifts wisely. Each bracelet allowed three enchantments, and the original enchantment was carefully worded to prevent the siblings from getting more- just in case, of course. Stunned but grateful, Drought gladly accepted their bracelet. The barely slept that night- their mind was filled,with thoughts over what they should use the enchantments for and what they should do next. By morning, they had at least decided what they wanted to do. They told Welkin and Ozone (intentionally leaving Drizzle out, of course) that they wanted to go to the SandWing kingdom. They wanted to see what the desert was like. They wanted to meet their mother's tribe. Welkin accepted this, of course, as long as Drought promised they would be careful. Drought agreed that they would- and that they would come back to visit Welkin when they could. Before finally leaving, Drought asked Ozone what they wanted to do, and Ozone replied that they weren't sure yet and planned to stay home a little longer rather than rush into something. After this- and some heartfelt goodbyes- Drought left for the desert. And when they arrived in the SandWing kingdom...everything felt right. The feeling of sand beneath their talons, the scorching sun shining down on their scales, the dazzling brightness and vast, sandy landscape- Drought loved all of it. Unfortunately, their first meeting with other SandWings didn't go as perfectly. They weren't exactly met with outright hostility- but it was obvious to the SandWings that Drought was a hybrid, and many of them seemed at least a little bit distant and uncomfortable as a result. Determined to make it work anyways, though, Drought tried to carve out a place for themselves in the kingdom. For a while, they simply wandered, doing whatever work they could for dragons who needed help. As they did, they also tried to see if they could find their mother- although they never did. If Drought to be honest, it was kind of lonely. After a few years of having no real home or friends, it kind of started to take a toll on them. Until one day their luck turned. As just about every dragon knew, rain wasn't common in the SandWing kingdom- and even when it did rain, it usually wasn't much.As such, the SandWings were underprepared for an actual rainstorm. Drought realized this when the city they were staying in at the time was struck by a flood. Rushing into action, they did their best to help dragonets evacuate or hold back the water- but it wasn't enough. Although they tried their best- and so did several other SandWings- there was too much going on, too many dragons to help, for them to help that much. And then they got an idea. Drought used their first enchantment to give themselves the ability to change the weather- to make sure it was always clear, warm, and sunny when they were nearby, to drive away rain or snow, to end floods before they started. However, in the moment, they didn't think ahead enough to be specific with the enchantment- and rather than end up with an ability they could control to use carefully, they ended up with it being a permanent effect on them that they couldn't stop. It didn't matter then. The storm began to dissipate, the water started to dry, and once the dragons of the city figured out why- something Drought made sure happened quickly- they were seen as a hero. Of course, some of the SandWings still had their doubts, wondering why they should trust some mysterious hybrid, especially one with apparent animus magic. What if they used their power too much, or ended up just deciding to use it to cause harm for some other reason? But most of the dragons went unbothered by these concerns- they were either too grateful for Drought's help to worry, or too excited by the idea of powerful magic the kingdom could benefit from to care. Drought drank in the praise. After so much time spent being mostly ignored by other dragons, it felt wonderful for Drought to be so acclaimed and celebrated by the dragons of the city. Even better, once the rumours of a strange magic hybrid reached the palace, the current SandWing queen became interested. Soon Drought was visited by a small group of palace guards who told them the queen had requested they come meet her. As they introduced themselves to the queen, Drought conveniently left out the fact that weren't actually an animus, not wanting the knowledge that their power was finite to be revealed to anyone. After that, though, they were still easily convinced to help the royal family, swayed by the queen's compliments and promises that they would be so very useful to the entire SandWing tribe. Just before their first meeting ended, however, the queen asked for a small demonstration of their magic. The request was worded to make it seem like she was curious, but Drought was pretty sure she wanted proof that they were actually magic- and such, they panicked a bit and did the first thing they could think of- another enchantment on themselves, a simple spell that just amplified their strength and tribal abilities. It worked. In fact, it worked well enough that the queen suggested Drought join the SandWing army and use their new enhanced abilities to help out in the border scuffles that had been happening in increasingly often at the time. Drought happily accepted the idea, knowing perfectly well that if they helped the army win battles, they'd quickly gain more admiration and approval from the other SandWings. They rose through the army's ranks relatively quickly, much to to surprise of no one. Of course the the queen's new weapon- who had given themselves extra strength- would succeed. Eventually they were promoted to the position of general, something that brought them great pride- and the queen, who had helped arrange it, great satisfaction. By this point, Drought had stopped wondering about who their mother was. It'd been so long since they had even tried to look for her- and besides, they didn't need to now. Being in such a powerful position, with the tribe looking upon them with respect- that was much better anyways. Although they did feel like paying Welkin a visit would have been a good idea. To say hi, to tell them about their successes, to see if they would be proud, just to see how they were doing...but they never seemed to have the time. They were just too busy with all of the many responsibilities of their job. Eventually, as the SandWings won more and more battles, the amount of fights on the borders of the kingdom seemed to decrease a bit. That's when Drought got an idea- rather than defend against other tribes looking to expand territory, why not turn the tables and bring the fight to them instead? The SandWings could've used more land anyways. And if they expanded the kingdom, surely the queen and the rest of the SandWings would be beyond pleased. The campaign didn't go as well as Drought had hoped at first. Unprepared for the ferocity of the other tribes when defending their own land, they lost the first few battles- along with plenty of good soldiers. More concerning, they almost lost their own life. In one battle, a group of SkyWings, clearly having decided to get rid of at least one major threat, ganged up on Drought together. It was only due to the sacrifice of a particularly brave SandWing that Drought managed to leave the battlefield alive. It shook them up a lot. They spent the next days reliving the situation in their mind. They were scared, of course- they had nearly died, after all. They also felt ashamed for letting themselves end up in such a situation, along with furious that their strength had not been enough. But they knew how to fix it. The third and last enchantment the bracelet granted Drought was used to make them immortal, to let them heal from any wound no matter how deep. At the time, they weren't even thinking of the fact that they had just gotten rid of the possibility of dying from old age or illness, too- the only concern they had was making sure that they would never be killed by their enemies in battle. Filled with confidence once again, Drought returned to their plans- only for the results to be mostly the same. While they were no longer in danger of dying, their fellow soldiers were just as mortal as always, and while they did end up winning several battles, they lost more than they won. Still, even when they lost, Drought refused to retreat until it was totally necessary. The opinion most of the SandWings held of Drought rapidly grew more and more negative as they lead more dragons to their deaths for a goal that clearly wasn't working out. And then one day a messenger arrived, telling Drought the queen wished to meet with them once again. A bit reluctantly, Drought returned to the palace, unsure of what to expect. On one hand, they knew the queen wouldn't be pleased with how much they'd lost recently...but they were still the tribe's animus, so surely she wouldn't be too unhappy with them. When they entered the room the queen was waiting in, though, Drought started to grow unsure. The queen wore an expression of absolute cold fury, and she wasn't the only dragon there. Sitting next to her was a certain blue-scaled hybrid. Drought quickly asked what a SeaWing was doing in the palace, hoping their voice wouldn't betray how angry- and nervous- they were. The queen didn't answer immediately. Instead, she started off with a furious rant, hissing that she'd dealt with all of Drought's annoying traits- their frustrating desperation to be loved by the tribe, their refusal to back down or ever compromise, their dangerous ideas leading her dragons to their deaths, their strange weather-changing abilities messing up the oases, even their obvious hybrid ancestry- for years, all so she could have animus magic at her talons if she ever needed it- and it was all for nothing. Shocked and with the horrible feeling that she'd discovered the truth about their magic, Drought asked what she meant. The queen replied that Drizzle appeared in the kingdom and had requested to meet the queen with the promise of information that would help her, saying that they'd heard about what was happening with the SandWings and wanted to help. Then they had told her the truth about Drought's magic. The queen demanded to know if Drought had used their third enchantment yet. They stood silently for a moment, then quietly admitted that they had, although they didn't say what for. The queen's expression seemed to grow even colder. Without any hesitation, she told Drought that they were worthless to her now- and that they were no longer the SandWing general. Then she demanded they leave, snarling that she never wanted to see their in her palace face again. Drought stared at the queen, then to their half-sibling. Then, consumed by fury, they launched themselves at Drizzle. For a few moments, their half-sibling didn't fight back, too stunned to react- but then they shoved Drought off of them with surprising strength. It occurred to Drought then that Drizzle could have used their own bracelet in similar ways that they had. The queen watched in horror as the two fought, firebreath scorching the air and Drizzle's tail nearly hitting her several times. Once given the chance, she fled the room and exited into the palace courtyard. Drought broke off to chase after her, temporarily distracted from Drizzle- but they had barely taken a step outside before Drizzle pinned them down, giving the queen the chance to escape. Drought fought their way out from under Drizzle before long, however, and when they did, their rage was fully targeted towards them again. They fought for a while longer, seeming evenly matched. The sun beat down onto the sand, scorchingly hot as it always seemed to be when Drought was around. Drizzle must have had at least one enchantment left, because it seemed at one point they decided they needed some way to combat the burning heat- and stormclouds began to roll in, drenching the palace in heavy rain until the sun broke out from the clouds once more. The weather cycled between too-bright sunlight and torrential rain as the fight continued. The SandWings who the queen had at some point summoned to deal with the fighting hybrids stayed back, either because they didn't want to get too close to the magically powered hybrids or because they were trying to hold things together throughout the strange weather. Unfortunately for the SandWings, both Drought and Drizzle had made themselves immortal by now- and the fight showed now signs of stopping. When some of the bolder SandWings eventually tried to break it up, they were attacked too- and either they gave up or were injured or killed by Drought and Drizzle. No one was sure what to do. Obviously the battle was causing problems, but what could the SandWings do? The fight showed no signs of slowing down, the dragons involved had clearly put some kind of enchantments on themselves that let them keep going, and the SandWings who'd failed to break them up were proof that something else needed to be done. And then Ozone showed up. No one in the SandWing kingdom knew exactly who they were, but they got the idea that they must have had some sort of relation to Drought and Drizzle, judging by the fact that they were yet another mysterious SkyWing hybrid with a matching bracelet. Some thought that some SandWing must have asked them for help, others figured they only came because the news of chaos in the Kingdom of Sand had spread. The SandWings also don't know exactly what they did, but in rapid succession, three things happened: the palace weather returned to normal, Drought and Drizzle vanished, and then the third dragon flew away without another word. Slowly but surely, things went back to normal for the SandWings. It did not, however, go back to normal for Drought, who awoke some time later deep underground, in a cave they had never seen, still feeling incredibly tired and somehow emptier than before. It didn't take them too long to figure out that they were trapped- after a while of searching for the exit, they found it only for some sort of invisible force to drive them back again. They realized that Ozone must have done something- though they couldn't tell what exactly- to keep them in the cave. At first they tried everything they could think of to escape, but eventually they retreated back to the place they'd woken up in and decided to rest for a bit. This continued in a cycle for a long time. It was long later- though obviously Drought didn't know exactly how long- before the first explorer wandered into the cavern. Drought drove them away, but not before the other dragon mentioned snippets of some of the current events going on at that point. That was- and still is- Drought's only way of keeping up with the outside world. All the way to the current times, Drought remained in the caverns, the only things they could do being to sleep or reflect on the actions that lead to them being trapped. Perhaps someday they would escape- but it wouldn't be anytime soon, unless someone found a way to break the spell keeping them contained. Relationships Climate- Drought never actually met their biological father, and while a part of them will always wonder what it would have been if they had...they can't exactly say that they feel like they missed out on much. Welkin was the only parent they ever needed anyways, and besides...from every story they've heard about Climate, Drought is pretty sure the whole world is better off without him. Welkin- Drought loved- and misses- Welkin a lot. Even today, they still feel guilty that they never really took the time to fully thank Welkin for what they did for Drought, or even just talk to them again at all. To make matters worse, Drought knows that they've missed the window of opportunity for it. There's no way Welkin could still be alive after all these years, after all… Drizzle- To put it simply, Drought hates Drizzle. They always have. They always will. It only gets worse and worse as time goes on. They're not even entirely sure how their feud with the SeaWing-SkyWing started, but that doesn't matter to them. Regardless of how it began, Drizzle was always an obnoxious, miserable, jerk who seemed to disagree with Drought just for the sake of causing problems...at least, that is, if you ask Drought. Drought gets especially angry if it's ever suggested that they have more in common with Drizzle than they admit- even now, it'll likely send them into a furious rant on how they're totally different from their half-sibling. Ozone- Drought's feelings on their other half-sibling are a bit more complicated. When they were younger, they felt much closer to Ozone. It helped that the RainWing-SkyWing was so much nicer and more agreeable than Drizzle. However, as time went on, all 3 siblings drifted apart as they went their separate ways. Drought didn't see Ozone again until the day that Ozone sealed them away. Currently, Drought doesn't know how to feel about Ozone. Part of them feels betrayed by and angry at Ozone- but still another part of them misses Ozone. Groudon- Drought has not actually met Groudon, and all of their knowledge of the SkyWing comes from vague descriptions heard from an explorer they met in cavern. They'd like to meet him someday, though- something about him intruiges Drought and feels oddly familar to them. Scalae- As with Groudon, Drought never really met Scalae. They just remember hearing vague stories of the green dragon, and something about the dragon in the tales reminded them of Ozone. Trivia -I chose for them to be a SandWing-SkyWing hybrid because SandWings live in the desert, can have black markings, have spikes on their face, and radiate heat, plus their scale pattern fits nicely. Being half SkyWing would explain why they're red- plus in my mind SkyWings are the go-to tribe for general weather-associated things, and adding in another fiery tribe couldn't hurt. -I avoided MudWings because although they are bulky like Groudon, I feel like they're still too associated with water to have fit right. -The color of the ruby in their wristband is based specifically off of the sprite for the Red Orb in HeartGold/SoulSilver, because SoulSilver is the first game I caught Groudon in. -The pattern on their wristband is meant to resemble the markings on Groudon's arms. -Their overall color scheme is based on the colors used in the official art of Groudon by Ken Sugimori, though changed a bit to make them a bit darker or redder in the case of the wings and underbelly. Their eyes are also brighter yellow than the official art. -I was originally going to make them older, but I decided to make their age the same as Groudon's National Dex number. -Although they enjoy cooking, they're not particularly good at it. They could make something edible, but they've always lacked the skill or knowledge to make anything all that special or creative. Breaking news groudon is best pokemon.png|Joy Ang ref Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Hybrids Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)